Vanilla Dragon - Angelica x Edan Dragon Nest FanFiction
by Judi-Pon
Summary: A Story about a realization on Angelica and Edan's partnership.
1. Start

Sorceress Angelica angrily throws her empty money bag out the window.

"DAMN IT!"

She angrily plops herself down on her bed, grumbling to herself. Her stomach loudly growls, and she whimpers. She hates missing meal times.

Earlier, today, Sorceress Stella had come knocking on her door at the crack of dawn with an important errand. Unable to exactly decline, Angelica accepts the task without having the time to eat breakfast.

It's an hour past noon now, and she was extremely hungry.

"I have no money. No food. And I'm tired as heck. Can this day get any worse!?"

A knock on her door startles her, and she opens it.

"Edan. What an unpleasant surprise." Angelica said huffily. Cleric Edan tilts his head curiously.

"Err... You threw something out of your window." Edan said calmly. "And then I heard you yelling about being hungry."

Angelica folds her arms across her chest and loudly snorts to hide the sound of her stomach growling.

"So? I don't need sympathy from a Cleric!" Angelica said angrily.

"Suit yourself. I know of a good place to eat, too. I was wondering if you'd come with me." Edan said. He turns around to leave, and then pauses.

"So. Would you like to come with me?"

... ... ...


	2. What you're supposed to

Sorceress Angelica watches her companion, Cleric Edan, as he thoughtfully takes a sip of his camomile tea. They were in the small side restaurant in front of the Wonderful Theme Park in Saint Haven.

Personally, she prefers coffee.

"Hey… Why are you so quiet?" Angelica asks, in an admittedly hostile tone. It wasn't her intention, since Edan was, despite herself, a friend. It was a very uncommon relationship as it is, since Sorceresses and Clerics hate each other.

Edan doesn't seem affected by this enmity between the two groups.

This annoys Angelica.

Instinctively, she would pick on a fight with any Cleric. It's what her Masters have taught her. She didn't exactly understand why at the time, but she soon figured that Clerics questioned her Masters. They defied their wisdom in magic.

_I mean, we were granted it. Why not use it for a lot of other stuff?_

Yes, why not?

The Clerics' type of magic is called Divine Magic. Magic directly consecrated from the Goddess Altea. Which is why they uses heavenly objects known as Relics, which are considered divine instruments of the Goddess, meant for the use of good. This is especially effective against ghouls, and other creatures that were darkness-born.

The Sorceresses type of magic is called Arcane. Magic that focuses on the elemental properties of the world, notably Dark, Fire, Ice, and Neutral. Unlike Divine Magic, Arcane Magic isn't directly related to Altea. Instead, it is connected to each of its respective elements. Also unlike Divine Magic, Arcane Magic is more capable at inducing status ailments (i.e. burn & slow) that give their users an advantage.

Edan looks at Angelica, and gives a shrug.

"If you would like to talk, then please go ahead." Edan said. He was always polite, always calm, and always cool.

Always annoying.

"I already asked you, genius, why are you so quiet?" Angelica asks. There was less hostility in her voice now, only sarcasm.

"The world is noisy enough as it is with the wars taking place." Edan said quietly. "I don't have to add to it if I don't have to."

Edan quietly eats some of his shortcake.

He was also unnervingly nice.

Earlier this morning, Angelica wasn't able to eat her breakfast. Master Sorceress Stella also had her run a few errands for her. When she got back to the inn, she found that she had no more money, and that means no lunch.

Edan found her tired and hungry inside her room, lying on the floor.

What a shameful display!

Her, a Sorceress, accepting charity from a Cleric!

What a disgrace she was to her Masters!

Angelica stares at her shortcake with a fiery look in her eyes. The growl of her stomach makes her reconsider the idea of tossing it at Edan's face.

Damn him.

Why must he be so polite?

Why must he be so calm?

Why must he be so cool?

Why must he be so nice?

_Why not ask him…?_

The idea crosses Angelica's head, and it causes her to look up at Edan, who tilts his head curiously at her.

She blushes, and looks away. Her heart made a flutter when he did that, and she didn't know why. Immediately, she considered what that merchant in Calderock always talked about, about love stories and the like.

"It's love if you feel your heart flutter!" Merchant May said.

But it can't be.

She is a Sorceress! Angelica thought. She's not supposed to fall in love with a Cleric, let alone work with one in the first place.

But, Goddess help her, she was made to help him anyway.

But that's beside the point.

She's not supposed to fall in love with a Cleric, let alone Edan.

She's not supposed to…

… … …

Right…?


	3. Would she?

Angelica storms into Lucita's shop, accidentally hitting a vase and causing it to shatter. She hears a bang from under one of the tables and a cry of pain. Stopping, Angelica sees Lucita scramble out from under one of the tables with her hands on her head.

"Uwah…! Uwah…!" Lucita covers her ears in fear. Angelica stops, and sighs, reaching down to pat Lucita's head.

"Lucita, calm down. It's me." Angelica sits down next to Lucita on the shop's floor. "I'm sorry I startled you."

Lucita, a Lotus Marsh Native, looks at her, quivering. She looks like she might cry.

"You scared me! You scared me!" Lucita said as she weakly pounded Angelica's shoulder.

"Ow! Okay, okay, stop that." Angelica brushes Lucita off and looks at her with a skeptical look. "What are you doing?"

Lucita perks up and looks at her.

"Oh. I dropped something, and I was looking for it." Lucita said. Angelica immediately makes the assumption that it's the pendant her brother gave.

"Err… Yes. It's very special, so I need to find it." Lucita said. "You would do the same, right? If someone gave you something you think is special."

Angelica wonders about that. She wasn't sure how to respond. If someone gave her something, she would sell it because it reaped money, and money is something of a weakness to her.

"Uhm… Yeah, I would." Angelica lied. Lucita smiles, not seeing through her deceit, and goes back to looking.

"Business is slow today, so I have time to look for it." Lucita said. "By the way, why were you mad?"

This time, it was Angelica who banged her head under the table. She had bent down to help Lucita look for her pendant when she had asked.

"Ow! Uhm…"

Angelica looks up at Lucita, who was watching her with a concerned face.

"Oh, you know; the usual." Angelica said. "Clerics, and Monsters, and my Masters. Especially Clerics. I hate Clerics."

"But you're always with Sir Edan." Lucita said, tilting her head curiously. Angelica blushes at the statement.

"I-I tag along with him because he's stupid! Bad things might happen." Angelica said. "He might kill a family member and run off screaming into who knows what!"

The last part startles Lucita, and Angelica lets out a sigh.

"I'm worried he'd get into trouble, that's all." Angelica said, pouting. Lucita's ears perk up.

"Oh! So you like him!" Lucita said, clapping her hands together. Angelica gives her a bitter look.

"Ew, no. He's a Cleric!" Angelica said. "I, as a Sorceress, hate Clerics."

"But what about as a person?"

Angelica pouts. She dislikes these sorts of talks. She has too many problems to begin with anyway. Looking away, she notices something twinkling between a pair of baskets of apples. Reaching down, she grabs hold of Lucita's pendant and holds it up.

"Oh!"

Lucita's face lights up, and she reaches out a hand to take the pendant from Angelica, when the young Sorceress pulls it away teasingly. The Would-be Shopkeeper yelps in distraught, and attempts to wrestle the pendant out of Angelica's hands.

"Give it back, give it back, give it back…!" Lucita begged.

"What did you mean by "as a person", Lucita? Tell me, and it's yours." Angelica said. Lucita sighs, and puts her hands to her lap.

"Well… You said you hated Sir Edan, and Clerics in general, because you're a Sorceress." Lucita said.

"Yes, we've established that." Angelica said, studying the twinkling pendant between two fingers. It looks expensive enough to sell, but she won't do that since Lucita is a really good friend.

"I was asking if you'd hate them if you were just a normal person." Lucita said. Angelica stares at the pendant, and then at Lucita.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not just a normal person." Angelica said. She tosses the pendant back at Lucita.

"I'm mean… What if you were…?" Lucita tried to explain, but Angelica stands up and balls her hands into fists, clenching them tightly until her knuckles turn white.

"Well, I'm not! And as a Sorceress, I hate Clerics. Especially Edan!" Angelica said, storming off. Lucita sadly watches her friend angrily leave. Angelica bumps into a potential customer, before heading to Riverwort Wharf.

She is a Sorceress!

And a Sorceress hates Clerics.

And yet…

… … …

And yet, she doesn't exactly hate Edan, despite his being a Cleric.

Lucita's question comes into mind again, as she reaches the portal that'll take her to Hermalte Port. Although travelling by Airship is nice, sometimes a long, quiet walk is even nicer. It's a good change of pace. Life is too easy nowadays.

Would she have hated Clerics, Edan especially, if she was just a normal girl with gambling debts?

Something at the back of her mind answers:

No.

… … …


	4. Something to say

Cleric Edan quietly stares over the horizon, the full moon over Hermalte Port. It was slightly busy with Adventurers working to finish Adventurer's Board Quests so that they can have money and get stronger.

"Hey, Edan!"

Edan turns around and sees Warrior Xian and Archer Trianna walking up to him.

"So this is a wall." Trianna said. She carefully looks over it, and Xian gives Edan a friendly wave.

"We were looking for you. Have you seen Angelica?" Xian asked. Edan gives a shake of his head.

"She did say that she'd go to Lotus Marsh to visit Lucita, the person in charge of the general store there." Edan said.

"Ehh? She'd go all the way there to talk to a Lotus Marsh Native?" Xian said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Lucita isn't just a Lotus Marsh native to Angelica." Edan said. He based that comment on how Lucita and Angelica act around each other, and finds that Angelica acts rather sisterly towards the Shopkeeper.

"Xian, Edan, I'm gonna go down and have a bite to eat." Trianna said with a grin. She heads back down, leaving Xian and Edan alone. Xian walks up to Edan and gives him a nudge at the side.

"Well… How was your date with Angelica?" Xian said with a toothy smile.

"Date? What are you talking about?" Edan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, earlier. You took Angelica to that café or whatever in front of the Wonderful Theme Park." Xian said. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

Edan shakes his head.

"It wasn't a date." Edan said calmly. "She was just hungry, and I asked if she wanted to have lunch with me."

"So it WAS a date!" Xian said. Edan ruffles his eyebrows.

"Not, it wasn't."

"Then what do you call it?"

Edan pauses, and lowers his head in thought. He didn't think about that.

"Ah, ha! I knew (or at least Trianna did) that there was something special between you two!" Xian said. Edan blushes and reels back in surprise. Xian makes an even bigger smile, the gesture somehow answering his questions.

"Go on. Tell your friend the truth." Xian said. "You love Angelica, don't you, Ed?"

Edan looks up at him in surprise, shaking his head quickly.

"N-No… I don't. I'm not allowed." Edan stammered.

"Not…? Not allowed? Why?" Xian folds his arms across his chest. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

Edan blushes, and purses his lips.

"It's because we can only be devote to our Goddess." Edan said, closing his eyes. He nods to himself. "Yes, it is because we can only be devoted to our Goddess."

"Mhmm…" Xian nods, seemingly understanding.

"Hey, isn't that Angelica?" Xian said, pointing somewhere. Edan cranes his neck towards the direction to see where he's pointing.

"Where?" Edan asked, almost immediately. Upon seeing the smile on Xian's face, he immediately looks down and blushes again.

"I knew it!" Xian laughs loudly. It was a hearty laugh, and Edan always felt that it was annoying. Angelica did, too.

"I (actually, it was Trianna) knew it!" Xian said triumphantly. "You DO love Angelica!"

The young Cleric looks down, and then gazes at Hermalte port. The path that leads back to the city of Saint Haven is empty, save for one lone figure. The Sorceress was holding herself, and Edan and Xian can see her breath in the cold night sky, the moon illuminating her.

It was Angelica.

"She looks pretty cold, Edan." Xian said, nudging her. Edan slumps his shoulders and sighs, as the Sorceress enters Saint Haven's South Gate. Edan goes over to look at the other side, and sees Angelica heading towards the fountain.

"Why not go chase her, lover boy?" Xian teased. Edan gives him an awkward look.

"I'm not a lover boy. I don't love her." Edan said. "I'm just concerned for her well-being."

"Because you love her!" Xian said.

"NO!"

Edan storms off. Xian just has that knack at annoying him compared to the others.

He heads down the wall, to the South Gate. Edan ponders Xian's words, as he approaches the fountain outside of the royal palace. There, he can see Angelica leaning over the fountain's waters, staring at her rippled reflection.

Edan ponders Xian's words, and thinks about his feelings whenever he sees her.

The first thing he felt was confusion, while he was at Mana Ridge. He didn't understand why he had to work with a Sorceress, however he did not mind. Soon, though, he started getting feelings of concern and worried about her wellbeing. And then something else, a weird, stinging feeling in his chest that he didn't quite understand.

He vaguely wonders what he's gonna tell Angelica.

The best thing, he figures, is to tell her the truth.

"Angelica…?"

Edan walks up to Angelica, who looks over her shoulder at him. She leans against the fountain's edge, and stares at him with a quiet face.

"I have to tell you something."

… … …


	5. Admitting

Angelica awakens with a splitting headache, feeling cold, and an ice pack on her head. She was under two layers of thick blankets, and her nose felt a little stuffy. She vaguely remembers last night's events:

After getting back to Saint Haven after a long day helping Lucita work in the shop owned by her Master, Angelica had decided to stay by the fountain to rest a little, since the sound of the waters always calmed her down.

What she remembers next was Edan, calling her from behind. He had meant to say something important, but two children, chasing each other, had accidentally pushed Angelica into the fountain's freezing waters, and she hit her head hard at the bottom. What happened next was a blur, although she did see vague images of a man jumping into the waters too, and pulling her out.

For a brief moment, she hopes it was Edan. But she shakes her head, and tells herself that Edan is a Cleric. She is supposed to hate him, and Clerics hate Sorceresses too.

It her then, and she suddenly worries if Edan hates her, the way she hates Clerics.

_Damn it!_

Angelica curses herself. What a complicated situation. Once more, she remembers Lucita's words:

"Would you still hate him as a person?"

The Young Sorceress covers herself with the blankets, and retreats into its comfortingly warm folds. Her head still hurts, and she feels groggy. In fact, she doesn't even know where she is. Hopefully, she's in the room that she rented out at the inn, not the Apartment Edan's father owned and passed down to him.

She sticks her head out from under the covers and rests her head on the soft pillow. Funny, it smells a bit like camomile tea.

The sound of the door opening startles Angelica, but she pretends to be asleep. She listens closely, and hears footsteps going to the side of the bed, to her back. The sound of something metal, probably a tray with something heavy on it, is placed on the side table next to the bed.

Someone sits on the bed, and she hears water spilling. Most likely from a wet towel being winched.

The person doing so places his hand on Angelica's face. It felt soft and warm, and Angelica does her best not to suddenly freak out. She doesn't really like strangers touching her. But, she figures, she can at least sneak at peak at whoever it is that's touching her face softly.

Cracking an eye open, she sees Edan's young, handsome face looking down at her. It had an emotion she never knew he was capable of expressing: concern.

Edan had a concerned look on his face, and Angelica opens her eyes wider in surprise. She had never seen him show such a strong emotion. He always looked calm and cool, and somewhat mellow compared to her.

It astonishes her that Edan can express such a strong emotion.

"Angelica? Are you okay?" Edan asks in a worried tone. Yet another thing Angelica thought Edan can't do.

Angelica nods, and Edan lets out a sigh of relief. He holds up a damp towel and dabs Angelica's forehead with it.

"This is water purified with Goddess Teardrops." Edan said. "I had to talk to Bishop Ignacio to have been able to make it. Your headache, if you have one, should disappear quickly. There might be side effects, but none of them could be harmful."

He was right. After the first few swabs, her head already started feeling better.

Something else also happened.

Her head felt lighter, and she felt, for some reason, enlightened. It must be the side effect. As a Sorceress, her power is based off of her Intelligence. The water that was Purified with Goddess Teardrops must've had an effect on her brain.

She also feels like crying.

The "state of enlightenment" that she felt…

It made her come to terms with herself, almost too soon for her liking.

Sitting up, Angelica wipes away the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Angelica! Does it hurt?" Edan looks at her, alarmed. Angelica shakes her head, and gives a half-hearted smile.

Curse that purified water!

Things were fine the way they are, when…

When she suddenly came to terms about her feelings.

"Edan… You idiot. You and your stupid holy water." Angelica said, tears in her eyes. Her headache has disappeared, replaced with a stinging pain in her chest. She could've easily ignored it if it wasn't for the fact that she knew all too well why it hurt.

"I'm… I'm sorry if it hurt you." Edan said, looking dejected. "I just wanted to help."

Angelica is unable to find the right words, and still feels cold, despite herself. The window was still open, and it showed the dark blue night sky. For some reason, it gave her confidence.

Surprising herself, and Edan, she wraps her arms around him and buries her face into his chest.

"Idiot… I hate you." Angelica said, with a sad smile. "Yet… At the same time…"

She takes a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Camomile Tea. She concludes that she's in Edan's apartment. The boy must love his tea so much that it made his own bed smell like it, too.

His own bed…

Angelica pulls Edan down with her. He looks down at her with a shocked expression, and she just gives him a small smile. The moon's light shines through the windows, what clouds covering it must've moved away. The rays of light didn't just illuminate part of the room, it illuminated Edan, too.

"Edan… Kiss me…?" Angelica said, parting her lips expectantly. Edan blushed, and she hears him swallow hard. He looks so cute when he's flustered.

"A-Angelica… I-I… I thought you hated Clerics." Edan stammered. He was breathing a little hard, probably nervous and unsure of himself.

"I do, but…" Angelica sits up a little until she's level with him. "You're not just some Cleric I can hate."

Edan blushes even more and looks down. He swallows hard, before looking at Angelica.

"I… I guess I sort of… Felt that way too…" Edan said, scratching the back of his neck. "I-I like spending time with you. Sometimes you worry me, sometimes you yell at me for no reason, but…"

Edan looks down, embarrassed.

Angelica lifts his head, and holds his face with both hands.

"You still haven't given me that kiss."

Edan blushes again, and blinks quickly. He nods, and closes his eyes.

Angelica does the same, and slowly pulls him in. She feels his hot breath fanning against her face, and soon…

Soon…

… … …

His lips…

She feels his lips, soft and warm, press against hers. A strong, fluttering feeling in her stomach almost makes her feel sick, but it was a good feeling. Her heart, it pounded like the charging run of a Minotaur in her chest, and it made her dizzy. The delicious smell of camomile was ever so present in him, that she can almost taste it.

Angelica pulls Edan down, on top of her, and the two pull away slightly.

"Angelica…?" Edan whispers in a soft voice.

"Edan… Stay with me…?" Angelica said.

She wonders if she should give in to her feelings, to let her heart go. Edan had already nodded, albeit slowly and nervously, and was already in bed with her. Angelica wonders if the boy likes her too. Maybe that's what he had wanted to say to her, but she was not sure…

"Angelica…" Edan looks at her with narrowed, gorgeous eyes. His lips were parted, and Angelica watches them…

Soon…

Soon more than her heart is given up to him…

Soon…

Soon even her body is given up to him…

… … …


	6. BONUS Part (May be NSFW)

**BONUS**

"Edan… I love you." Angelica whispered. As she said that, she touches the Cleric's cheek with her cold fingers. Edan felt all her warmth when he held her, her body putting all of its weight in his arms.

He whispers softly in her ear, making her shiver.

Holding her, because her warmth comforted him over his cold skin, due to the night's frigid air, that quietly blew through the window in an unnoticeable breeze.

When he kissed her white neck…

He can feel it. Angelica's warmth against his lips, and he touched her white skin not once, but over, and over. Angelica's shoulders shook as they touched them, the air between them heating up, the strength of life.

That's why Edan touched her so lovingly.

Over and over, he repeatedly kissed her white skin, vaguely wondering what the other Clerics of the Order would think.

"… … … Nn… … … Edan, your lips… … … They feel so hot… … …" Angelica mutters.

"Why…? Why are your lips… So hot…?"

Edan didn't reply. He stuck his tongue out a little, and tasted sweat on Angelica's skin. Her back quivered as he did so.

"Ha! Nn… … … Edan… Stop licking my neck… … …" Her arms wrap around his body, her nails digging into his back. The fabric of his shirt prevented much when it came to pain, but then again, he rarely felt pain because he had specialized in keeping pain from others.

"No… … … Don't… … … Don't stop loving me too… … …"

Instead of responding, Edan runs his hands down Angelica's bare back. Her suppleness conveyed through his fingers even as she shook, as Angelica's arms tighten around him as more kisses are planted on his smooth neck.

"Nn… … … My chest… … … I wish they were bigger… … …" Angelica whispers. "But I like them this way… … … They're cute… … … Right… … …?"

Edan hugs her back, and he feels a sensation he never felt before…

Softness and tension.

_Yes…_

He silently thinks to himself.

_They are cute, Angelica…_

Her arms tighten around him, and she gazes at him with her lovely eyes, that were illuminated by the moon.

"Edan… Promise… Promise me one thing…" Angelica whispers into Edan's ear.

"Promise me… That you won't get yourself killed for me… Promise…?" Angelica asks.

Edan gives a silent nod. But that would be a lie. He would die for her.

… … …

"N-No… Too tight… This really is… Making me embarrassed…" Angelica gasps. Edan can feel her heat, overflowing from her, as she moved her hips. Her heat was leaping with her movement, her actions.

From where they were erotically connected, they could feel…

Emotions…

Warmth…

The heat in their body, it erupted as beads of sweat on their skin. Angelica's body twisted from the urges. Her breathing was rough, and it was surely more than just pleasure. She did say that this would be her first time, which is why Edan had let her take the lead, because it would let her make the pace.

Edan's mind hurt. His judgement was blind, but he used his power to ease Angelica's pain. It was his job.

"Ahh…! So… … … Deep… … …!" Angelica places a hand on Edan's chest, and gasps. "Something… Something hot… Is coming… … …!"

"Haaaaa…!"

Angelica throws her head back as she reaches her limit. Her lower abdomen moved violently, continuing to receive sensations from Edan. Breathing and faint screaming, as her body bent like an archer's bow.

Strong, strong heat and power came into her enduring back and hips.

"Edan…! Hah…! Edan…! I-I'm going to…!"

It was instant.

In that instant, the heat that was stored up in her, flowed out of every part of her body.

Angelica's breathing stopped. A sensation similar to numbness assaulted their bodies. It was the pleasurable, amazing kind. Edan touched her convulsing abdomen, his manhood inside of her.

Their heat mixed in with each other.

"Ahh… Hnn… I'm sorry… To trouble you… Edan… … …" Angelica said. Her voice, it sounded like a whisper, a whisper that was meant for her. But her words definitely reached Edan's ears.

"I heard you… You worry about me… It's okay…" Angelica collapses beside him, and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Please… Don't worry… I can take care of myself…" Angelica said.

"I don't want… You to worry…" Angelica whispers, her voice trailing off. "I want you… To love me too…"

Edan rests her head on Angelica's, and kisses her softly.

"I will…" Edan replies.

But Angelica had already fallen asleep.

With a sigh, Edan closes his eyes.

And he, too, drifts off to sleep…

… … …

. : . THE END . : .

… … …

Hello, guys, this is Judi. I hope you enjoyed this short story about one of our favourite shippings in DN Fandom: Angelica and Edan.

I'm not sure if I'll be able to make Angelica x Edan FanFics, but rest assured that if I do make more, you'll see them here.

Sugar Dreams, and Best Wishes!

- Judi-Pon


End file.
